Un amor imposible
by Amuletmagic
Summary: Esta es la historia de Zoe Orimoto y Kouji Minamoto, dos mejores amigas, pero lo que Zoe no sabe que Kouji le oculte un gran secreto que pondra en peligro su amistad? o algo mas pasara?


**Este es un Fanfiction dedicado a todos y a todas los otakus que le guste digimon, Kouzumi y las historias de amor.**

**Esta historia tambien esta disponible en Wattpad.**

**Bueno que comienze el show.**

* * *

**Resumen: Esta es la historia de Zoe Orimoto y Kouji Minamoto, dos mejores amigas, pero lo que Zoe no sabe que Kouji le oculte un gran secreto que pondra en peligro su amistad? o algo mas pasara?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Zoe.**

**E**ra un dia como todos en la hermosa cuidad de Tokio, este dia estaba caminado hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga Kouji Mimato, ya se lo que piensan su nombre es muy raro, pero aun asi es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho.

Oh lo siento me olvide de presentarme mi nombre es Zoe Orimoto, tengo 15 años, tengo el cabello rubio largo hasta el limite de la cintura y mis ojos son de color verde esmeralda, tengo puesto el uniforme de mi escuela que consta de una camisa blanca, con una pollera color negra con una corbata de color roja, una chaqueta negra y un par de botas color blanca.

Este es mi primer dia en la escuela preparatoria, estoy muy nerviosa pero se que no estare sola, estare con mi mejor amiga y con mi novio, Takuya Kambara, el mejor jugador de futbol de toda la escuela, pero lo extraño es que siempre cuando hablo de el con Kouji, su cara se vuelve algo enojada y una ves vi que estaba un poco celosa, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginacion. Bueno como estaba diciendo estaba caminado a la casa de Kouji, para poder ir juntas a la escuela, ella fue mi primera y mejor amiga desde que llegue a Japón de Italia, cuando estaba en quinto grado y ahora ella y yo siempre estamos juntas desde ese día.

Caminando un poco mas hasta que veo una la silueta de una persona con el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo. Ya conocía a esa persona y empiezo a caminar mas rápido hasta llegar atrás de ella y le doy un gran abrazo.

"Buenos días Kouji-chan". Le dije a mi mejor amiga Kouji Minamoto, a diferencias de mi y de otras chicas llevaba puesto el uniforme de los chicos, que lo único que cambia era que en lugar de una falda negra era un pantalón del mismo material y de color negro.

"Suéltame, ademas nos vimos ayer".Dijo fríamente, aunque en realidad es hacia solo por fuera por dentro es muy dulce, pero también a diferencias de otras chicas que conozco, le gusta los deportes que hacen los chicos, no le gusta hablar mucho, sobre las cosas de chicas prefiere hacer basquet y tocar su guitarra, pero a mi no me parece extraño que le gusten esas cosas, desde que la conozco siempre fue una chica muy poco femenina, pero ella fue la primera en hablarme, de seguro porque al principio veía como me trataban los otros chicos, al principio pensé que solo estaba conmigo porque a ella la traban igual que a mi, pero después ambas nos hicimos las mejores amigas hacíamos todo juntas, incluso si a una no le gustaba la otra estaba con ella.

"Oh deja de ser hacia, sabes que no me gusta que te ocultes en esa mascara fría, por favor". En eso se escapo de su cara una pequeña sonrisa que solo yo la conocía.

"De acuerdo,pero no lo haré, por lo que me dijiste sino porque me hiciste reír."Dijo volviendo a su antigua cara.

"Si como sea". Dije rodeando mis ojos, sabia que solo dijo eso para proteger su lado fuerte.

"Bueno vamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día en la prepa".Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia nuestra escuela.

Entonces recordé de la nada de la escuela, oh por dios llegaremos tarde, pensé y comencé a caminar en la misma dirección en la que iba Kouji, hasta que lo alcance y caminamos juntas hacia la escuela.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra escuela "Sakura High school", se llamaba hacia debido a la gran cantidad de arboles sakura que estaban ahí. Era una de las mejores escuelas privadas de todo el distrito de Tokio.

Mi padre era el jefe de unas de las mejores empresas de música de todo Japón, mientras que el padre de Kouji es el jefe de una de las empresas centrales de Japón, pero por alguna razón mi padre no tolera al padre de Kouji y siempre nos dijeron que nuestras familias no podían ser amigas por alguna razón, pero a mi no me importa Kouji es mi mejor amiga y siempre va a ser así.

Al llegar a la escuela sentí como alguien me tapa los ojos y me decía al oído:

"¿Adivina quien soy?". Me dijo, pero yo ya sabia quien era lo reconociera siempre en un millón de años.

"A ver déjame adivinar...mmhhh...ya se TAKUYA". Le dije mientras el me saca las manos de mi cara y me da una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Su nombre es Takuya Kambara de cabello castaño y ojos rojos, test morena y el mejor jugador de fútbol de nuestra escuela.

También es mi novio desde a mediados de la segundaría, nos conocimos en la primaria y desde ese día estuve plenamente enamorada de el, pero era bastante tímida para decirlo y un día en octavo el me sito al gimnasio después de la escuela y ahí me beso y me dijo que le gustaba desde hace mucho y me dijo si quería ser su novia, asentí con la cabeza porque estaba demasiado feliz para hablar y luego me dio un beso en los labios, pero por alguna razón no sentí nada, al principio pensé que era algo por la edad, pero aun cada ves que me besa no siento nada, absolutamente nada, lo cual me parecía bastante extraño, mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando besas a la persona que amas, sientes "chispas" cuando te besa, pero cuando Takuya me besa nunca sentí esas "chispas". Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Takuya aun me seguía besando hasta que escucho.

"Ejem...si ya terminas de besar a mi amiga, King Futbool, vamonos antes que toque la campana". Dijo Kouji un poco celosa!?. Kouji, siempre le dice a Takuya "King Futbool", porque al ser el campeón de la escuela en fútbol muchas personas lo tratan como un rey, el cual se gano ese apodo aunque a Takuya no le guste.

"Oh mira no sabia que la reina loba estaba aqui, oh sino me hubiera ido con Zoe a otro lugar". Dijo Takuya, al ser Kouji muy solitaria y al ser gran amante de los lobos se gano el apodo de la reina loba, aunque a Kouji no le agrada mucho ese sobrenombre y siempre cuando un chico se lo dice, recibe una paliza de parte de ella.

"Por lo menos yo tengo cerebro no como tu que necesitas a cientos de tutores para que me digan toda lo que dimos en una clase". Le reprocho Kouji.

_Esto ya se esta saliendo de control, pensé. _

Viendo como ellos se peleaban de nuevo, entonces en un momento ya no lo pude aguantar mas.

"QUIEREN CALLARSE YA LOS DOS" Grite para llamar su atención en cambio no solo llame su atención sino también de todos los compañeros que estaban pasando en ese momento. En ese momento me estaba muriendo de vergüenza y al parecer Kouji noto eso y les dijo a todos:

"Todo esta bien no hay nada que temer". Dijo con una voz muy fría que podía asustar a cualquiera, en eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chicos salieron corriendo de ahí. Luego Takuya nos dijo:

"Creo que yo también tengo que irme tengo practica de Fútbol, muy temprano hoy y como soy el capitán del equipo es mi deber estar ahí a primera hora del día". Dijo para luego darme un beso de despedida e irse.

"Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos, vamos Zoe". Dijo Kouji, mientras me agarba la mano, esto podrá sonar extraño, pero cada vez que me toca la mano siento como un cosquilleo extraño. No, creo que es solo mi imaginación ademas ambas somos mujeres y ninguna de las dos es lesbiana, así que solo es mi imaginación.

**Narrador**

Pero lo que Zoe no sabia era que Kouji ocultaba un gran secreto, que podría separar su amistad para siempre.

* * *

** Nota del autor: Hola todo el mundo, cuanto tiempo, de seguro que la mayoría se preguntara porque tarde demasiado tiempo en escribir, bueno la repuesta es que tuve algunos problemas con mi cuenta y recién la pude recuperar, voy a tratar de actualizar algunas de mis anteriores historias y a publicar algunas nuevas. Espero que les guste.**

**Mil disculpas por las demoras, adios.**


End file.
